


Waiting is the most difficult bit

by oddlyfamiliar



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Frottage, Semi-Public Semi-Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, set during season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddlyfamiliar/pseuds/oddlyfamiliar
Summary: Usually, Ginny's arguments with Mike end with one of them storming off. Sometimes, they just bicker for days, until one of them eventually forgets what they were even arguing about to begin with.Somehow, this argument ends with Mike handing her a vibrator in the middle of a dark and crowded nightclub, and calling her bluff.Ginny really didn't see this coming.





	Waiting is the most difficult bit

**Author's Note:**

> “I’ve learned that waiting is the most difficult bit, and I want to get used to the feeling, knowing that you’re with me, even when you’re not by my side.”   
> ― **Paulo Coelho** , Eleven Minutes
> 
> This is for the following kink prompt: _11,20,25 - Bawson pretty please if you're not too busy._ Number 11: Dom/sub; Number 20: Dirty talk; Number 25: With toys. [I totally failed at number 11, sorry!]
> 
> I normally post all my kink prompt/drabble fics in [Tiny windows into other worlds](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8878741), except this ended up accidentally becoming super long, so it gets its own work.
> 
>  
> 
> Finally, this is dedication to my Pitches. You know who you are ♥

Ginny honestly isn’t sure how she’s ended up in this position.

Well, she kinda knows. She’s been having a… _slight_ disagreement with her captain, one that’s been going on for two weeks so far, all because Mike is insistent that she’s starting to telegraph her pitches. He claims that it’s written all over her face, she disagrees (and, privately, so do most of the rest of the guys), and they’ve been arguing about it ever since. 

The last time she’d spoken to Mike, three days ago and right next to his cubby, he’d said that she couldn’t hide a damn thing with her expression and for some reason (annoyance, sexual frustration, a need to one-up him and win the argument; pick your poison), Ginny had claimed that she could hide anything, hell, she could have an orgasm in the middle of a crowded room and no one would have a fucking clue.

On the one hand, she’d definitely won the argument. Mike looked like he’d swallowed his tongue, the tips of his ears had turned red, and he’d pretty much turned and walked out of there, still in uniform, and hadn’t really spoken to her since.

On the other hand, she definitely didn’t foresee the situation escalating. Which is how she’s ended up here.

‘Here’ being a dark corner of a random club the guys had all dragged her out to, Mike standing way too close in front of her, with a small _thing_ held out to her.

“What?” she asks, her mind completely shutting down in favor of staring at his big hands and thick fingers.

“You heard me; either stand by your claim or admit I’m right,” Mike says quietly. His voice is barely audible over the pounding music, but Ginny hears every single syllable.

He’s holding a small, flat vibrator out to her. One that she’s, apparently, supposed to hide in her underwear while he controls it remotely, so she can prove that she actually can orgasm in front of everyone without them knowing.

Ginny’s mouth is dry but her panties are already damp, just from the sight of the device in his hand. Just at the thought of him controlling it, using it to get her off.

In public.

Jesus fuck.

They’ve been so careful. So, so, _so_ careful not to do this. Not to flirt too much or give each other those long, heated glances any more. It’s been almost a year since their non-kiss on the night of Mike’s non-trade, and it’s taken them a long time to get back to a point where they can be normal around each other… or as normal as they _can_ be, when they both know how much they want each other. Rachel and Noah hadn’t lasted long, completely unable to fill the voids in Mike and Ginny that had been left by the other, and even though they’ve never had a conversation about it, Ginny had always assumed it was an unspoken rule that they would very carefully not acknowledge anything between them. At least, not as long as they’re both on the same team.

Apparently Mike’s thrown that rule out the window tonight.

He reads her hesitation as a refusal to play along. “In that case, I guess I was right,” he says, his smug tone trying to hide the hint of rejection she can see in his eyes.

“Like hell you are,” Ginny argues before she can even think properly about what she’s saying. “Give it here.”

Mike’s gaze is heated as he places the toy in her waiting palm, and she carefully assesses it, turning it over to inspect it. She’s not entirely sure what the hell to do with it; she can make an educated guess, but it’s not shaped like any toy she’s used before, so she finds herself hesitating for a moment. It’s dark pink and kinda looks like a pointed tongue with a slight curve and Ginny only figures out which side should be pressed against her based on the small bumps and nodules that are clearly meant to provide stimulation.

“How does it work?” she asks, her eyes darting around to make sure no one is watching.

Mike gently takes hold of her wrist and tugs her down a dark corridor, towards the bathrooms, but he keeps walking beyond them and turns a corner instead. They’re at a dead end, only a store room in front of them, and Ginny’s not surprised when he quickly pulls her in behind him and closes the door. When he flicks the light on, she’s almost startled by how hungry he looks as he leans in to crowd her up against the door.

“This part,” he begins, one hand cupping underneath hers to hold the toy flat in her open palm. He lightly strokes the fingers of his other hand over the bumpy surface, “this sits against you, the pointed end towards your clit--” Ginny makes a small sound in the back of her throat at that, and Mike grins wickedly, “--and you can grind down against the rest of it while it pulses and vibrates. It’s controlled by an app on my phone.” 

She swallows loudly and licks her lips to try to get some moisture back into her mouth. “You gonna give me some privacy then?”

Mike’s breathing isn’t steady; it rushes out of him like he’s been punched in the stomach. “D’you want me to?”

She doesn’t hesitate before shaking her head. If they’re throwing the rule book out the window tonight, then she’s gonna make damn sure he’s as screwed as she is. Maintaining eye contact, Ginny pops the button on her jeans, then slowly slides the zipper down. Mike doesn’t look away, but she catches the sight of his tongue peeking out and wetting his lips, like he’s subconsciously trying to taste her already.

“Is it loud?” Ginny asks as she shimmies her hips slightly, until her jeans inch down enough to expose the plain black cotton boyshorts she’s wearing.

Mike shakes his head. “It’s pretty quiet anyway, but no one will be able to hear it over the music out there,” he says, as his eyes drift slowly down until he’s staring at the toy resting in her palm. “Unless you start moaning,” he adds.

Ginny can feel the flush spreading over her skin as she thinks about that for a moment. The reality of what she’s about to do is sinking in; she’s about to have an orgasm, in public, all so she doesn’t have to lose an argument. And it’s not just any orgasm, if there is such a thing… it’ll be controlled by Mike Lawson. He’ll decide when it happens. He could tease her all night, ramping her up then letting her cool off, before he strikes again.

Does she really want to hand over that much control to someone she isn’t even technically in a relationship with?

Her heart pounds as she tries to make a decision. She glances down when she feels a light touch against her hip, surprised to see the tips of Mike’s fingers resting lightly on her skin, but when she shifts her eyes back up at him, he looks completely gone. It’s like he doesn’t realize that he’s touching her, he’s just lost in the moment. Sensing her attention on him, he tilts his head up to meet her gaze, and Ginny’s stomach swoops at the look in his eyes.

They might not be in a relationship, not in the strictest sense, but there’s no denying that he loves her. And she already knows that she loves him.

But more than that, she knows that this isn’t about a bet or winning an argument. This is about having a chance, a brief chance, to be something _more_ to each other, without having to acknowledge the fact that they both know they can’t do this yet, not until Mike retires.

All doubt leaves her mind, and instead she’s left with one thought: before the night is over, Mike will have made her come.

It’s an exciting prospect.

She shifts the toy in her hand, then tucks her fingers under the waistband of her panties so she has enough room to position it properly. It only takes a few seconds to get it in place, the tip resting on her already swollen and stiff clit, and the rest of the toy pressing against her labia, slightly cool against her heated flesh.

“Do you-- should we test it? To make sure it works before we go out there?” Ginny tilts her head towards Mike’s pocket, where she knows his phone will be, as she pulls her hands out of her underwear and tugs her jeans back up around her hips. She leaves them unfastened for a moment, in case she needs to make any adjustments.

“Uh, yeah,” Mike rumbles, his throat sounding raw as he digs into his pocket to retrieve his phone. Ginny can’t help but glance down at the motion, and oh _fuck_.

Mike’s hard.

There’s a definite bulge in the front of his black jeans. A large, _very_ noticeable bulge.

Ginny swallows hard and drags her eyes away from his crotch to follow his hand as he lifts his phone to the side of them both, then taps away on the screen.

“Ready?” he asks, and when Ginny meets his gaze and nods, he presses something.

_Fuck_.

The vibrations are strong, pulsing along the device until they end right over her clit, and Ginny can’t help squirming slightly as she tries to grind down on it. Her eyes flutter closed as she gets lost in the sensation, her head tilting back and exposing her neck to him, and even without looking she can just feel him crowding even closer.

There’s a soft brush of his beard over the arch of her throat, the faintest gasp of his warm breath on her skin before she feels him lean back, just as the pulsing between her thighs suddenly stops.

“No--why--don’t stop,” bursts out of her before she can think, her eyes flying open and her hands coming up to grab his arms, her fingers digging into his biceps in protest.

“Jesus _Christ_ , Baker, if you look like that when we get out there, the whole world will know,” Mike rasps out, sounding as wrecked as she feels.

“I wasn’t exactly… I wasn’t trying to hide anything that time,” she argues, her fingers stroking along his biceps without her permission. Clearing her throat, she lets go and fastens her jeans, before she slips out from between Mike and the door. “C’mon then,” she gestures at the door, “unless you’re afraid to lose?”

The challenge she’s laid down sparks in his eyes, and Ginny very carefully doesn’t react to his smirk. He drops a hand down to his groin and adjusts himself, then opens the door. “After you,” he mock bows.

She shouldn’t want to kiss the smirk off his face, but whenever he gets like this, every time he needles her or acts like a little shit, all she wants to do is climb him like a tree and see if she can get him to beg for mercy. Instead of giving in to the urge, she does what she usually does; ignores him and walks away. He follows her down the corridor, then they melt back into the crowd. Hopefully their absence hasn’t been noted by the rest of the team.

Ginny moves quickly towards the bar, ignoring the feel of Mike’s eyes on her as he makes his way over to the booth the team claimed earlier in the night, and she orders two beers from the guy behind the bar. The appreciative once-over he gives her has the other people at the bar, the ones that have obviously been waiting longer to get served, frown and glare at her, but for once she doesn’t care that getting recognised has gotten her preferential treatment. She’s all too aware of the toy between her thighs, and she wants to get back to the relative safety of the table before Mike decides to begin her torture.

“On the house,” the bartender grins as he places the bottles in front of her, then he leans one elbow onto the counter and shifts his upper body closer so she can hear him. “Are you who I think you are?”

Ginny gives him a tight grin. “Well that depends on who you think I am.”

The guy laughs like she’s just said the funniest thing he’s ever heard, but Ginny barely pays attention because suddenly the toy bursts to life between her thighs. She snaps her head around to look over her shoulder, and she spies Mike sitting at the booth, scowl on his face, and his eyes burning into her from all the way across the club.

He looks pissed as hell.

For some reason, that gets her even hotter than the vibrations rocking against her clit.

“I know you’re probably busy and all, but I get off in a couple of hours if you’re interested in getting a drink or something?”

Ginny turns back to the bar, flustered at the attention, but more flustered at the way the toy kicks up in intensity, causing her to squirm slightly. “Uh, sorry, I’ve gotta be up pretty early,” she manages to get out as she drops more than enough cash on the bar to cover the two beers, then grabs the bottles and tries to walk over to the booth like a normal human being, and not someone who is trying to shift her hips so the seam of her jeans can grind the toy into her soaking cunt.

Judging by the heated look she’s getting from Mike, she’s maybe eighty-percent successful.

“You having fun over there?” he grunts out as she slides into the seat next to him, leaving a few inches, and Mike’s leather jacket, between them. Melky and Voorhies are on the other side of the booth, but the rest of the guys are nowhere to be seen. She slides one of the beers in front of Mike.

“Jealous?” she asks under her breath, but she knows Mike hears when he narrows his eyes at her and taps on his phone.

The toy shifts into some kind of rolling pattern; the vibration increasing in intensity, before suddenly dropping off and starting all over again. Ginny blinks slowly and tilts her beer back, taking a healthy swig, as she tries not to rock her hips against the seat.

“Should I be?” he questions back, just as quiet. There’s a whole load of weight behind that question, and Ginny doesn’t even know where to start.

“I’m here with you, aren’t I?”

Mike nods slowly, taking a sip of beer and leaning back in his seat, his arm draping over the top of the booth behind her.

They don’t get chance to say anything else before the rest of the guys start piling into the booth. Livan slides in next to her before Blip gets the chance, so he elbows Melky and Voorhies until they shimmy over and he sits opposite them instead. When Sonny and Sal wedge themselves in on the ends, Javanes is left standing with no room to sit.

“Who the hell picked this booth?” he frowns, looking around to see if there are any nearby seats he can drag over, but there’s nothing around, and there’s no bigger booths available either.

“It’s okay, Mami can sit on my lap,” Livan drawls with a wink, and Ginny freezes. Ordinarily she wouldn’t care, but there’s no way in hell he won’t be able to feel the vibrations of her toy if she’s actually sitting on top of him.

Thankfully, Mike must come to the same conclusion because before she can say a word, his arm drops from the back of the seat to wrap behind her, his hands grip her waist, and he lifts her onto his own lap first. “It’ll be easier if she can lean against the wall,” he explains, gesturing at the wall he’s pressed against, but Ginny doesn’t miss the glances some of the guys give each other.

She also doesn’t miss the hard bulge pressing into her ass cheek.

Livan doesn’t look too happy, but he drapes Mike’s jacket over the back of the seat and shifts closer anyway, until there’s enough room made at the end for Javanes. The guys immediately carry on the conversation they must have been having earlier, which mostly seems to be mocking Sonny’s dance moves, so Ginny takes the opportunity to shift a little in Mike’s lap, just to try to get in a more comfortable position.

And by more comfortable, she means a position where she can subtly ride his thigh so she can come sooner rather than later.

He seems to figure out why she’s squirming because, hidden by the table, his hands anchor her hips to stop her from moving. “Stay still,” he mutters roughly in her ear, keeping his voice down so Livan can’t hear.

She tries to move ever so slightly to the left, but his grip is firm. “Mike, please…” she says quietly over her shoulder, but then she feels the unmistakable sensation of his cock twitching against her ass.

“Fuck, Ginny, you gotta stay still,” he breathes into her ear.

She manages to twist around enough to see his face. “Why?” she whispers, “Are you worried you might come before I do?”

His hips rock up slightly underneath her, like he’s trying to fuck her through both of their layers of clothing, and he glares at her. “Oh, it is _on_.”

Mike shifts until he can get his phone out of his pocket, accidentally elbowing Livan in the side and earning a dirty look from him, but Ginny doesn’t have time to laugh at him before he’s furiously tapping away at the screen, and the vibrations against her pussy suddenly skyrocket in intensity. She squirms helplessly in Mike’s lap, her hips trying to break his hold so she can grind down into him, but he stays firm. Her hands reach down to grab at the meat of his thighs, her fingers digging in sharply, as a quiet gasp breaks free of her throat.

“ _Gin-nyyyyy_.”

Blip’s voice breaks through the haze of sensation, and Ginny snaps her head around. Given the way he over-emphasized her name, she knows that he’s probably been trying to get his attention for a while.

“Yeah, sorry, what?” she manages to get out, unreasonably proud at how steady her voice sounds, when all she wants to do is fall apart right now.

“You okay?” Blip frowns at her. “You don’t look good.”

At that, the rest of the guys all turn around to look at her, and Ginny grasps for anything to say that isn’t about the way Mike is driving her crazy. One hand lets go of Mike’s thigh, so she can flip her hair out of the way. “Yeah, I’m… just warm, that’s all,” she waves them off, then grabs her beer and tips her head back, swallowing the cool liquid.

Everyone seems to accept the half-assed excuse except Blip, who doesn’t look like he’s gonna drop the questions, but suddenly Sal is thumping his fist into his bicep and dragging him into the argument he’s having with Sonny and Livan.

“You do feel pretty hot,” Mike murmurs in her ear, his beard dragging against the nape of her neck and making her shiver. She’s glad she’s wearing dark clothing, otherwise she’s certain that her hardened nipples would be ridiculously obvious. Before she can respond, Mike’s hand, the one hidden between the wall and the table, leaves her hip and dips between her thighs. “You feel pretty wet, too. Are you soaking through your jeans for me, Baker?”

Ginny’s fairly certain that she can’t string two words together right now. Mike’s fingers are pressing the toy against her clit and she’s achingly close to coming, but he must figure it out anyway, because his hand starts to rock against the seam of her jeans.

“Are you close?” he asks softly, but when she nods quickly, he suddenly removes his hand. She’s confused and desperate to get the pressure back between her thighs; she’s so, _so_ close, and she just needs a little bit more to get there, but then suddenly the vibrations stop too.

“What-- why did you stop?” she hisses quietly, blushing slightly when Livan turns to her with a questioning arch to his eyebrow. “Not you,” she blurts out, then waits for Livan to turn back to the heated discussion that even Melky, Voorhies, and Javanes have been dragged into now. She gives it a few extra seconds to be sure that their attention isn’t on her, then twists slightly, her ass rubbing up against Mike’s erection, until she can see his face.

He looks… fuck, he looks wrecked and possessive and like he wants to bend her over the table and drive into her, without a care about who sees.

“Mike?” she prompts, biting at her lip in frustration.

“I don’t want them to see,” he grunts out quietly. “Don’t want anyone else to see you come. Only me,” he admits.

Her stomach swoops as his words sink in. As desperate as she is to come, and as much as she’d like to prove her point about being able to hide her expressions… that’s what she really wants. Just the two of them. Which means they need to get out of this booth.

She smacks Livan’s arm. “Hey, move, we’re getting out,” she says, as she quickly downs the last of her beer.

Livan rolls his eyes at her and mutters something under his breath, but Ginny’s focused on the big picture; the sooner they can get somewhere private, the sooner she can come. She keeps prodding at his arm until he nudges the rest of the guys to slide out of the booth, and a few seconds later, she’s free.

“Why’re you in such a rush?” Sonny frowns, clearly annoyed at having to move so soon after sitting, but Ginny’s attention is caught by Mike carefully, but subtly, holding his leather jacket in front of himself as he scooches out of the booth. She says a silent prayer of thanks that he’s got that with him, otherwise the bulge of his erection would be awkward to explain, but then his jacket gives her an idea for an excuse as well.

“Um, I need to get some air, it’s too warm in here, so Mike’s gonna walk around the block with me,” she responds, but then Mike makes it out of the booth, so she doesn’t wait for a reaction from any of them before turning on her heel and walking in the vague direction of the exit.

“What’s the plan?” Mike asks loudly from behind her, his voice carrying over the music, but she doesn’t pause in her stride. Instead, she reaches back to grab his wrist and she pulls him towards the same corridor they disappeared down earlier.

Ginny glances around to make sure no one is watching, then leads him right the way down to the store room at the end of the hallway. As soon as they’re both in the room, she closes the door, flicks the light on, and hesitates.

She doesn’t know where to start.

“You’re gonna be the death of me, I swear,” Mike says, walking towards her and crowding her back into a waist-high shelving unit. He doesn’t stop moving until his body is against hers. “The way you were writhing in my lap back there… your ass grinding on my dick… fuck, I just wanna make you fall apart, rook. I wanna watch your eyes roll back in your head because I made you come.”

“Oh, _God_ ,” Ginny pants out, her body shuddering against him as she tries to get some friction on her clit. She’s about five seconds away from just sticking her hands into her jeans and using her fingers to get herself off.

But before she can take matters into her own hands, Mike grabs her by the waist and lifts her up until she’s sitting on the unit. Then, he places his big, warm hands on her knees and pushes them far enough apart that he can step between her legs, his hips tight against her inner thighs.

“Mike, please…” Ginny trails off, her breath catching in her throat at how close he is. She tilts her head forward, resting her brow against his, and waits while he digs his phone from his pocket.

He doesn’t make her wait long.

Ginny shivers as the toy kicks into life again, and she shifts her hips so she can rock down into the shelving unit to get the pressure centered right over her clit.

“Look at you,” Mike breathes out, his voice thick and rough. “You’re so beautiful, Ginny.”

She brings one hand up to cup around his jaw, her fingers wrapping around to card into the hair at the nape of his neck, while her thumb strokes over his bearded cheek. Her other hand grabs at his shirt, her fingers twisting into the fabric as she rolls her hips and moans quietly. “C’mon, Mike, please.”

“Please what, Ginny? Tell me what you need, baby.”

“I need--” she licks her lips and swallows thickly, her mouth dry and head spinning, “I need you to get me off, Mike. I need my captain to make me come.”

“Yeah, yeah that’s what you need,” he murmurs. His lips are so close to hers that she can feel his whiskers tickling her skin, but she knows that if she leans forward and closes that gap, she won’t be able to stop. And as much as she wants to push him down to the floor and crawl into his lap, they can’t go _that_ far. Not while they’re teammates.

Ginny hears Mike tap on the screen of his phone, followed by the toy beginning a rolling vibration again, before he drops the phone and lightly holds onto her hips. She gasps and twitches as she gets just the right pressure on her clit, but when Mike uses his grip to encourage her to grind down, she follows his direction mindlessly. A brief thought enters her head about how he might guide her hips while she’s sitting on his cock, her cunt clinging to his hardness, and a quiet cry rips from her throat as she feels that familiar tingle low down in her belly.

“You gonna come, rook? Fuck, you are, aren’t you?” Mike groans, his breath puffing out over her lips. “You’re so desperate for it… I bet I could get you off even faster with my fingers… or my mouth. You’d like my beard then, I promise. You could sit on my face, get yourself off on my beard and tongue, get me soaking wet with your come. You want that?”

Ginny whines, high in the back of her throat, and nods frantically. She’s so wet, so _close_ , and she can barely think straight. She just needs… _something_. A little more. “Please,” she begs. “Mike, _please_.”

“I’ve got you sweetheart, don’t worry,” he reassures her. One hand leaves her hip, but instead of reaching for his phone like she expects, his fingers dip between her thighs and press against the toy.

It’s exactly what she needs.

She cries out as her thighs try to close around his hips, her cunt clenching down tightly as the spark low down in her belly explodes outwards and she comes. Ginny’s back arches, pushing her breasts into Mike’s chest, and her eyes squeeze shut. Her whole body is shaking with the strength of it, but she’s vaguely aware of a big, warm hand sweeping up and down her back, trying to gentle her through the aftershocks.

When she manages to open her eyes, Mike looks utterly wrecked.

“Two months,” he whispers, nudging his nose against hers.

“What?” She feels like she maybe missed a step in the conversation, because that makes no sense to her. 

Mike looks down at her lips briefly, as his hands stroke down her sides. “Until I retire.”

“Wait, what, you didn’t tell me--” 

“I didn’t wanna distract everyone, but yeah… I’ve already talked it out with Skip and Oscar. I’ve got a meeting with Charlie next week. Two months left… until we’re not teammates any more.”

“Mike,” she breathes out, the full weight of his words hitting her in the chest. They only have to wait two months before… before they can see, maybe, what could happen between them. 

Her heart starts racing again, but for a different reason this time. Instead of the vague, distant possibility of a future together, there’s certainty. There’s a timeframe. Happiness swells in her chest as she grins ridiculously wide at him, but he looks just as goofy; his cheeks are bunched up under the force of his grin, and the love she feels for him almost blows her away. She glances down, needing a second to compose herself, and finds her gaze caught on the prominent bulge in his jeans. 

He’s still hard.

An idea forms in her mind.

“Two months isn’t too long to wait,” she smirks at him, “but I know what might be able to help you get through it.”

“Yeah?”

Ginny nods, a small smirk tugging at her lips. She shimmies forward until she can slide off the shelving unit, her body pressed tight between the hard surface behind her and the hardness of Mike’s body in front of her. She maintains eye contact with him as she undoes her jeans and pushes them down slightly, before reaching into her panties to retrieve the toy. It’s slick with her come, so she shifts her eyes down to Mike’s hips to make sure she doesn’t miss, then she hooks a finger in his pocket to open it up, and drops the toy inside.

Then, she holds her damp fingertips up to his lips.

“Oh, fuck,” Mike grunts out, before he leans forward and sucks her fingers into his mouth. His eyes flutter closed as his tongue drags heavily along her skin, and Ginny gasps as her pussy spasms and she clenches down around nothing.

He licks and sucks at her fingers until there’s no trace of her come left on her, then slowly wraps his hand around her wrist as he pulls off with a wet pop. Ginny can’t hold back the whimper that bursts free, but the sound makes Mike’s eyes snap open.

He looks like he’s been hit with a sledgehammer.

“You taste so good,” he rasps. His tongue peeks out as he licks at his lips. “The first thing I’m gonna do when I retire is kiss you… if I can survive the next two months without tasting you, that is.”

Ginny snorts out a laugh and slumps forward into him, her forehead resting on his cheek. It’s not quite a hug, but it’s as close to one as she dares get right now, otherwise she’ll definitely throw the two-months-to-go rule out the window… along with every other rule they’ve already ignored tonight.

“Let’s get you home, Baker. We’ve got an early date in the gym, don’t forget.”

She smiles gently as she pulls away. “Yeah, you do need to get some beauty sleep, old man.”

“Fuck you,” he says with exactly no heat, before tilting towards her and pressing a quick, gentle kiss to the tip of her nose. “I’ll escort you home, like the true gentleman I am.”

She rolls her eyes at him, but fastens her jeans and follows him out. Within twenty minutes, she’s back in her hotel room and crawling into bed, exhaustion kicking in. 

She falls asleep with a smile on her face.

\---&\---

Two months races by faster than she thought was possible. Two weeks after the night in the bar, Mike tells the rest of the team about his decision to retire. Two days after that, the announcement is made public. From there, the whole team buckles down to try to make Mike’s last few months memorable. They’re too far out to be real contenders for the playoffs, but they still manage to grab a healthy amount of wins, all of which are dedicated to their captain.

And then it’s suddenly there. The last game of the season. Mike’s last game as a Padre.

It’s not Ginny’s start, and even though part of her wishes they could have had that last game together, a bigger part of her is happy that she gets to focus on _him_ instead. She barely takes her eyes off him, but in her defense, she’s definitely not the only one. The whole team keeps watching him, talking to him, slapping his back or arm or ass, and it isn’t until Mike gives a whole speech about how he isn’t dying, for fuck’s sake, that everyone tries to get their shit together.

They win.

It feels like the best way to send him off, and judging by the shine in Mike’s eyes, he’s feeling just as emotional about this as the rest of the guys, but they barely get time to celebrate before Mike’s pulled into an interview on the field. 

Ginny focuses on trying to make sure she’s not on camera, because she doesn’t really feel like crying on live TV, but Blip is holding onto her so tightly that she’s actually kinda worried _he_ might cry. All the guys are crowded together, like they’re in the middle of one giant team hug, watching as Mike gives his last interview as a professional ballplayer. Al’s standing to one side, blinking away his own tears, waiting to speak after Mike’s done, but Ginny only has eyes for her captain.

Although, now that the game is over… he’s not her captain any more.

She shivers slightly as she thinks back to that night in the club. To the promise in his eyes when they were alone. They haven’t spoken about it since, but she’s pretty certain that they’ll be leaving the clubhouse together today.

The interviewer starts to bring the conversation with Mike to a close, and even over the roaring of the celebrating crowd, Ginny can still hear every word. “So, what’s next for Mike Lawson? Is there something you’ve always wanted to do?” 

The big screen is projecting the interview live, and Ginny flicks her gaze over to it so she can see his reaction to the question, but she needn’t have worried; his grin is almost big enough to split his face in two. It makes her want to pinch his adorable cheeks and rub her face against his beard, but she holds herself in check and waits for his response.

“Ah, yeah, actually,” Mike’s head bobs as he scratches at his beard and rubs his hand over his jaw. “There’s something I’ve been wanting to do for a while, but couldn’t because of all this,” he gestures around at the stadium with a laugh, “but I’m sure you’ll all hear about it soon enough.”

And just like that, his final interview is over. He spends a minute thanking everyone, from the front of house, to the team, to Skip, the crew, the fans… and Ginny can see from here that even the interviewer is starting to tear up. Finally, Mike plucks his cap off his head and waves it in the air, looking round the park at all the fans as they chant his name, a soft smile on his face. Then, as Al steps up to pick up the end of the interview, Mike turns on his heel and walks over to the team.

Ginny glances up at the screen, frustrated that they’re all still perfectly in view, because all she wants to do is throw her arms around Mike and bury her face in his neck, but she doesn’t want to drag the attention away from him for his last game. Instead, she keeps her urge to run to him under control and tilts her head back down to grin at him instead.

Except Mike isn’t just walking over to the team. He’s walking straight at _her_ , his eyes burning into her, and a flutter low down in her belly makes her wonder what the hell he has planned.

She isn’t left wondering for long. 

Within seconds, he’s right there in front of her. He flings his cap to one side, ignores the rest of the team all cheering and reaching for him, reaches up to flick the cap off her head…

...then cups her face between his big, warm hands, and kisses her straight on the lips.

Ginny’s vaguely aware of the shocked sounds from the guys around her, and she’s fairly certain that the sudden hush then roar of noise means that the camera is firmly on them and the crowd is watching, but she just does not care. Because Mike’s lips are firm and insistent, and his tongue is in her mouth and sending shivers down her spine, and his beard is so much softer than she ever imagined… and then his hands are sliding down her throat until his thick, beefy forearms are around her waist, dragging her against his hard body, and Ginny honestly doesn’t care about _anything_ else right now.

She throws her arms around his neck and lets him lift her off the ground, before she breaks the kiss and buries her face in his neck.

“I told you,” he grunts in her ear, barely audible over the whistling and catcalling from their beloved teammates. “As soon as I retired, the first thing I wanted to do was kiss you.”

Ginny pulls back so she can look at his face, and his beaming grin matches her own. “I thought you were at least going to wait until we were in private,” she mock grumbles.

“Oh, just you wait until I get you somewhere private,” he smirks, much to the disgust of Blip, who picks the exact wrong moment to lean into them both.

“Okay, enough of this horrific situation, yeah? Let’s get you two off the damn field before you get the team fined for public indecency,” he says as he starts to physically manhandle them in the direction of the clubhouse.

“He’s just jealous,” Ginny winks, walking next to Mike as the rest of the guys follow them off the field. Blip makes it very clear that he’s ignoring her, but she doesn’t miss the way he keeps the press and photographers from getting _too_ close as they make their escape. She leans in to Mike, enjoying the way he’s barely taken his eyes off her. “Evy’s been away for a couple of weeks, helping her mom out back home, so he hasn’t had any _private_ time for a while,” she explains.

Mike pulls her into his arms, walking her backwards down the corridor towards the clubhouse, and ignoring all the over-exaggerated smooching noises echoing along the hallway. “How about you break some land speed records getting changed, then we can head back to mine for some very special private time,” he murmurs into her ear. “It’s taken every ounce of restraint I have not to bend you over the nearest flat surface and see if I can get you to make _that_ noise again. I can’t wait any longer.”

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Ginny grins, then steps out of his arms as they enter the clubhouse.

“I hate to be the bearer of bad news, lovebirds,” Sonny interrupts, slinging an arm over each of their shoulders. “But our beloved ex-captain has a fuckton of interviews scheduled. Now, seeing as how they _were_ going to be about his long-dreaded retirement, but now they’re obviously gonna be about all of this,” he gestures between the two of them, “I’d say you’ve probably got ten, maybe fifteen, minutes for them to get their shit together.”

“Hey Lawson, you reckon you can work your magic in ten minutes?” Salvi snorts with laughter at the murderous look on Mike’s face, while Ginny just rolls her eyes at them all.

“Shut up, pervs,” Mike chides as he pushes Sonny away with a palm to the side of his head. He points his finger around the rest of the room. “And before the rest of you mooks start, you can all shut up, too.”

Before Mike can get distracted by anything else, Ginny drags Mike into her cubby, leaning out briefly to flip the finger to the rest of the guys, who all laugh delightedly at her, then she slams the door shut and pushes Mike into her seat.

If they’ve only got ten minutes before they’re gonna get interrupted, then she wants to make them count.

She climbs up into his lap and rocks down against the hardening bulge in his pants, her lips meeting his in a desperate, dirty kiss as his arms drag her even closer into him. He’s so warm, and he smells earthy and sweaty, but she can’t get enough of him. Mike grabs at her ass and squeezes, his moan reverberating between them, and she pulls back minutely so she can see the look of bliss on his face.

“Happy retirement,” she sighs into his mouth.

That’s the last coherent thought she has for the next ten minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to say hi on [tumblr](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
